


自然而然

by high_spirits



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 青春期的男孩子大概都会去看些av，这没什么，只是看着看着擦出了一些本不该擦出的火花。





	

**Author's Note:**

> **两个人都未成年请注意**   
>  ~~虽然只是摸一摸而已~~

“那么，我开始放了？”

——这真是个糟糕透顶的主意……打游戏？吃零食？现在提出来还来得及吗？

“Dick？”

“啊，嗯……”

Dick支支吾吾地回答，如果是平常的时候，Wally大概会注意到Dick的异常，不过现在的Wally完全沉浸在对手中的新鲜玩意的兴奋好奇中，兴致勃勃地将光盘放入了光驱。

屏幕上显示出了一个身材姣好的女子，裸露的身体只裹了层围裙，专心致志地用电动搅拌机搅拌奶油。

"哇哦～奶油还有厨房，这个片子太棒了!”

毫无疑问，这是个av。

更毫无疑问的是，这个将“第一次见识的‘好东西’与挚友分享”的好主意是Wally提出来了。 

出于某种原因，Dick是该委婉地拒绝，但对上Wally闪闪发亮的目光，Dick就鬼使神差地答应了，好吧，他就没能拒绝过Wally的请求。

屏幕中的女人发出了暧昧的喘息声。

“那，那个男的压上去了，哇哦，”Wally语无伦次地说着，Dick偷偷侧头观察着Wally的反应——Wally的耳根通红，他刷得用手遮住了眼睛，“围裙也脱了……”一边又偷偷岔开手指，从缝里继续盯着屏幕。

Dick对Wally这青涩的反应感到很有趣，忍不住笑出了声：“第一次啊，kid？”

“什么？！你偷偷看过竟然不带上我！”Wally保持着遮着眼睛的姿势转头质问Dick。

——这是重点？

“不，是哥谭现场版。”

——不止是现场av还有gv。

Dick在心里补充。

Wally翻了个白眼，继续转头盯着屏幕，这个时候的场景已经激烈起来，女人的喘息越来越紊乱。

“呃，Dick，我已经有感觉了。”Wally将手伸向裤子 。

——我知道，我知道，我已经看到了。

Wally的注意力完全放在了屏幕上，一点都没注意到Dick的视线。Dick撇开了视线，看着屏幕里逐渐晃动的身体。

——果然，还是没有一点反应啊，小Dick。

Dick早就发现了自己不会对女人勃起的事情，毕竟也是看过现场版的av和gv，不想知道也会知道自己的性向。笔直如Wally要是知道自己最好的搭档是个基佬，不知道会怎么想。

也不敢去想象知道的后果。

Wally低沉的喘息声传入Dick的耳中。

——这可不是该关注的点，应该将注意力专注在屏幕上，看不见脸的男人在用手指给女人进行扩张，他伸了几只手指？该死，根本看不进去！

Dick捂住了脸，他甚至听不清男人和女人除了枯燥的喘息外有没有说些什么，满脑子都是Wally的声音。更糟糕的是，他感觉眼前的一片黑暗中浮现了Wally自慰的幻象——Wally将脊背弯曲，微微蜷缩着身体，右手深入裤裆快速地上下套弄，说不定还会用他的速度作弊。Dick当然还没见过，但有自信现在的Wally一定会是这样。

——我要冷静。

他可是Robin，蝙蝠侠最佳的助手，绝对不是某个横冲直撞的kid，所以，不要胡思乱想了。但，遗憾的是，小Dick在某种基于挚友的幻想当中抬起了头。

“Rob？”Wally突然的声音让Dick吓得抖了一下，奇妙的罪恶感让Dick完全不敢将双手移开自己的脸。

沉默突然在两个人之间蔓延开来。

屏幕上的女人似乎达到了高潮，发出了颤抖的娇声，但是Wally提不起兴趣去看，只是紧紧地盯着Dick，盯着Dick通红的耳根。这样的挚友竟然让他觉得非常的可爱，他一定是看不该看的片子疯掉了。

——是这个气氛太暧昧了，对，一定是气氛的错！

Wally的视线沿着耳根向下望去，划过衣领下若隐若现的锁骨，划过纤细的腰身，最后落在了那撑起的小帐篷。

“Dick……”

Wally的声音低沉且带着些迷离，这一次，Dick移开了双手，侧头的瞬间正好对上了Wally的眼睛，两个人的脸上都带着可疑的绯红。不可疑，一点都不可疑，都是气氛的错！

“是看过现场版对这种小儿科提不起兴致吗?”Wally这么说的时候慌张地四处张望，而Dick沉默了一会儿也支支吾吾地答应着，“要不要……一起？”

“一起?”

好吧，这是明知故问，但Dick已经放弃了去思考，大概是在某种气氛下被传染了KF笨蛋病毒。就这么看着Wally凑了过来，脸对着脸，对方温热的鼻息都感受的一清二楚。

“一起就是这样……”Wally将手深入了Dick的裤子，将两人的阴茎靠在了一起，用右手试着握住两个人的阴茎。

好吧，手太小了，得两只手一起上。

Dick也是手淫过的，年轻人嘛，都难免会有过度旺盛的好奇心。但让别人来还是第一次，带着种难以预测的刺激。

Dick也发出了低沉的喘息声，半软的阴茎逐渐抬起了头来。Dick的角度，只要稍稍抬一抬眼，就可以看到Wally的脸，不愿承认但不得不承认，这令他感到极为害羞。于是Dick将头埋到了Wally的肩膀上，他们之间总是会这么相互靠着。

阴茎的前端开始流出白色的液体，两个人的喘息杂乱无章地混在一起，缠绕在一起的身体上升起仿佛灼烧一般的热度。

——太热了。

Dick将脸侧到了屏幕的方向，恰好看到了里面的男主掏出自己的阴茎，插入了女主的后穴。

“他的好大，你的还是kid的尺寸。”Dick轻笑着开Wally的玩笑。

“会长大的！”Wally闷闷不乐地答道。

“那我可要趁机把你长这儿的工夫用在身高上，超过你!”

“你还真有余裕开我的玩笑。”

——当然。

Dick原本是想这么从容地回答，但可恶的Wally又在用他的速度作弊!阴茎开始迅速地扩大，液体从前端汩汩流出，一阵阵麻酥让他的大脑无从思考快感以外的内容。

片子中的女主发出了第二次娇声，大概，可能，与此同时，Wally和Dick也射了。

Wally的双手沾满了白色的液体，两个人也就这么喘着粗气，傻傻地盯着Wally的手。

最后还是Dick先反应过来了，“嘿，擦一擦。”胡乱地扯下了一大叠抽纸递给了Wally。

“呃，嗯。”Wally就这么抓着一坨纸往手里乱擦，两个人又笨手笨脚地擦干净自己的下半身。

然后又是一阵沉默。

“我先走了!”Dick受不了这样尴尬的气氛逃走了，而Wally，他......还在宕机。

 

**

 

第二天。

Dick在进入正义之山之前就在脑海里预演了不知道多少遍和Wally打招呼的场景。

“嘿，KF，你昨天的样子蠢透了!”或者“看到没，这绝对是最蠢的主意，别想有下次!”又或者“昨天那是玩笑，我就知道!”

聪明的Robin是不会露出一丝一毫的破绽的。

Dick深吸了一口气，脚步沉重地走了进去，如预料般的Wally正在里面一脸悠闲地吃着奶油爆米花。

“嘿，KF……”话还没说完，Dick就被Wally完全出乎意料的反应梗住了——Wally的脸刷地一下从额头红到了耳根。

Wally放下爆米花，四处张望，然后像一道闪电一样，逃走了。

Megan看见了Wally逃走的一幕，困惑地走到了Dick的旁边：“发生了什么，他今天一直都不太正常，还没有向我乱搭讪，你知道吗，Robin……你的脸怎么这么红？”

“被传染了笨蛋病毒。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就突然觉得这个撸法真是个高难度动作，真的能做到吗？？？越是思考就越是思绪远飞到了第二季大少的双腿绞杀，脑海的场景秒秒钟从动作爱情片转到了武打动作片，所以都是以前看的有这个撸法的BL漫画的错！


End file.
